This present invention relates to an anti-shoplifting system designed to prevent theft of goods displayed in shops by drawing on communication and signal technology so that it falls under the international classifications for the patenting of inventions G08B21/00, G08B25/00, H04B/00, and H04B7/00.
The anti-shoplifting systems conventionally used as theft-preventing systems for shop goods have been designed so that a miniature signal generator is attached to the shop goods and an alarm is generated on passing through a detector gate, or alternatively these have been designed so that a modulated signal output is produced by generating a radiowave atmosphere around the detector gate by means of a miniature received-signal modulator attached to the shop goods in such a way that the gate detector unit will cause an alarm to be generated when picking up the signal output of this radiowave.
However, the former type of anti-shoplifting systems present difficulties in that the batteries used for the power pack of the miniature signal generator attached to the shop goods have a short life and require significant maintenance costs associated with the replacement of batteries so that these device are currently not fit for use.
The latter-named devices have the disadvantage that the alarm output is limited to the gate equipment so that it is not possible to identify the shoplifter from amongst a multitude of persons passing through the detector gate, thus giving rise to problems of infringement upon human rights so that these devices are not adequately effective.
A further problem is that the effectiveness of these types of anti-shoplifting systems is completely lost when the unit attached to the shop goods is removed.